Mom
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Shiori Had Come To Like The Boy That Visited Their Home At Odd Hours. (Please read authors note)


**_Thank you to the reviewer that pointed out the mistake in my previous upload. For some reason my computer has been reuploading the same stories? I don't know what happened. Anyway, here is the CORRECT story. I'm so sorry about that._**

 _Title: Mom_  
 _Author: CanaanAlshea_  
 _Summary: She Really Had Come To Like The Boy That Visited Their Home At Odd Hours..._  
 _POV: Shiori_  
 _Pure fluff fic! ^-^_

"Let's see here...I wonder if that's too much...drat, I never did ask Hiei how he felt about spicy foods...that's too much, definately."

"I like spicy food."

I jumped at the voice coming from the kitchen doorway, looking up from the bowl I'd been mixing noddles and sauce in. Hiei was standing there, a small smile on his face. I must admit it's the biggest smile I'd ever seen from him; for him, I suppose that would be a laugh, pleased to have startled me. "Sorry," he shrugged, seating himself at the breakfast nook, "I thought you would have heard Suichi's door open."

"Oh," I smiled back, "No it's fine. I'm just a little caught up right now. Trying to figure out supper." I pushed a pot of tea across the counter, flipped the cup off the spout. He poured neatly and toasted the cup to me, "Thanks." "Of course. Help yourself, Hiei dear." I paused as I turned around; I'd never used any sort of petname with my sons boyfriend. I hoped he wouldn't be offended. "Sorry," I smiled awkwardly, "It's just...with my son, you know..."

"It's alright," he sipped the tea, "Jasmine. Suichi likes this kind too... Don't tell anyone I like it though. I like to keep them guessing."

I laughed a little at that; Hiei, I suppose, found it funny to pretend he hated everything and see who actually paid attention. A bit of an odd hobby, but I found myself feeling just a hint of pride that I had been one of the few to notice his tastes. "Of course," I winked, "Minamino house secret."

"...Mrs. Minamino?"

I tossed the vegetables into the pan, raising the heat to sautee them with the noodles, "Yes dear?"

I turned around, wiping my hands on a dishcloth. He poured a second cup for me, set it down with a gesture for me to sit across from him, "Since we were on the topic of titles a moment ago, petnames, as you said..." He ran his finger along the rim of his small cup, looking intently into the green liquid, looking for something perhaps.

"Yes?"

"Suichi...he told me I should ask you myself...and if the answer is no you don't have to feel obliged to be polite. You can tell me to go away." I must admit I was concerned for a moment; first of all because I had very rarely heard him articulate such a long sentence without my son in the room...second, because he was nervous. I had never seen him nervous.

"Hiei," I smiled, patted his hand reassuringly, "It's alright. I'm not a scary person, honestly!"

He took a deep breath, looked up into my eyes, then past me, toward the windows,

"Can I...call you mother? Like Suichi does? I mean..."

I blinked, shocked. He released the breath he'd been holding and nodded. "Ok. Forget I said it, it doesn't-"

I grinned, standing and taking the shy boy into my arms, "Hiei...my son, I would be honored."

He shifted once, a second of uncertainty...then his arms came around me too, hugging tightly. When I pulled away he was smiling.

"I was hoping you would!" I gestured to the three plates stacked on the counter, two empty cups, "You've been a part of my family for years now...I'm so glad, Hiei, that you feel comfortable with me."

"Thank you, mother."

I could feel my chest constrict with pride and happiness. Such a sweet boy.

"I'm so glad Suichi found you. You two will be very happy together. I can see it."

"Psychic, are you?" He smirked behind his cup.

A voice from the doorway came lightly, "You'd be surprised, Hiei, how little you can hide from her. The stories I could tell you..." My Suichi shook his head in mock bewilderment. He kissed my cheek in greeting, sat next to Hiei. I could see the way their hands brushed together, how Hiei automatically pushed the third cup over to Suichi and poured.

Suichi put the plates on the table, ushered me back into my chair to serve the meal. He set the pepper in front of Hiei; the petite young man who I now knew was very fond of heavy spices. Perhaps I should make curry for him one day...

I looked up at the sound of someone shifting around in the mudroom. I peeked around the corner to see Hiei pulling his boots on, holding a thin book between his teeth. It was almost midnight, and I was surprised to see him using the door...perhaps he wanted to say goodbye? He only went through the windows when he was trying to be sneaky.

"Taking off, dear?"

He nodded, putting his foot down and tucking the book into a well-hidden pocket in his cloak. Really, he needed more color in his wardrobe...

"Yes," he said softly, "Suichi was feeling fatigued, ill. I'll be back in the morning, around three, I think? I'm going to pick up some medicine for him from my sister."

"Oh! Is she a doctor?"

He paused, looking up, "Um...yes, sort of. A healer."

"Well, feel free to use the front door anytime you like," I smiled, "It would be nice to say hello to you when you actually come in, you know? And don't worry about waking me...I'm a heavy sleeper and this door is very quiet. I know that's how Suichi sneaks out so often." Hiei looked startled.

"A mother knows, son...a mother always knows."

"Well," he laughed softly, "That's a bit unnerving. You _sure_ you're not psychic?"

I nodded, "Quite sure. In any case, I'll see you when you come home. Feel free to make yourself some more tea when you do."

I hugged him again; this time, he did not tense up. He smiled up at me, placed his hand on the doorknob, "See you in a few hours, mom."

"Be careful."

He shut the door silently. I looked up the stairs, where I could see the flickering light from Suichi's candles. He preferred them when he wasn't feeling well, once mentioning something about the flourescence of lightbulbs giving him a headache. Quietly, I pulled an extra blanket from the closet.

Suichi was curled on his side, one hand cupped over his eyes, fingertips gripping his temples. I leaned down, brushed a curling lock of hair behind his ear.

"...Is everything alright?" He whispered, not moving. I sat down at the edge of his bed, touching his cheek to gauge his tempurature. "I'm alright. Are you?"

"Of course," he sighed, looking up at me with clear green eyes, "It's just a migraine, I'm sure." I didn't mention that I could see the wound on his scalp.

"If you say so."

My son looked at me for a second longer, then smiled, just a little bit, "Hiei seems to be warming up to you nicely. I'm glad." Despite knowing he was ill, I couldn't help but smile back, rubbing his forehead with my thumb, "Yes. You chose such a good man to be with, Suichi. I really do hope he'll be my son-in-law soon."

"Wha-"

I put a finger over my lips, "A mother always knows dear. Always."

 _END._  
 _I know it's a bit unusual, but I really wanted to do a fic with Suichi and Hiei. And I love the idea of Kurama/Hiei being married and having Shiori know and accept it ^-^ She's one of my favourite characters who didn't really have a personality shown in the series! Please review. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
